StarNapper
by Jet'sFan15
Summary: Sonny gets a fan letter, saying that their last wish is to meet her. So, she goes over to the fan's house. But what happens when the "fan" tries to kidnap her? Who will save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny's POV**

"Tawni, look," I smile, shoving a letter in her face.

"Big deal. You got a fan letter. So, what?" she shrugs.

"He wants to meet me. He has cancer, and he said his last wish is to meet me," I gush.

"So," she shrugs again.

"You don't find it sad yet flattering?" I ask.

I know it's terrible that he has cancer, but I just can't help but feel happy. His last wish is to meet me. Not Tawni. Not Chad. Not even someone as famous as... Bill Cosby. But no, he wants to see me.

"Look, this guy probably doesn't even HAVE cancer. It's probably just an act so he can see you," Tawni says.

"Tawni," I gasp, "that's terrible. Saying that that poor, poor guy is making something up as serious as that."

"I'm just looking our for you," she tells me, holding her hands up.

"Oh, like you did with James? That turned out well," I say sarcastically. "You only did that because you were jealous... just like you are now."

She gasped.

"Yeah, you're jealous that Nick wants to meet me, not you!" I accuse.

"I am not!" she shouts.

"Sure, you aren't," I say, rolling my eyes and grabbing my bag. I walk out of our dressing room with a huff.

How could she accuse this guy of lying. People are sick.

* * *

I wait outside of a small house for someone to answer the door. I hear a lock click.

"Who is it?" asks a faint voice.

"Um, Sonny Munroe," I answer, unsure of why I was nervous.

**"Come in."**

I twist the loose knob and look to see a guy about the same age as Chad -18- in a wheelchair. That's so sad. He is only 18 and his life might be almost over. Nick isn't bad looking. His brown hair matches his dark brown eyes perfectly. He doesn't look scrawny either. I guess he was an athlete before he was diagnosed.

"Hi," I say, putting on a smile.

The man's smile shines a million times brighter than mine, which makes me feel good.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you. I've been a fan of yours since your first video on YouTube," he grins.

"Aw, thank you," I smile.

"Come into the living room," he smiles, turning his wheelchair around and pushing it down the narrow hallway.

I follow him and sigh at the poor structure of the house. We end up in a small room with a couch and an old 70's looking TV.

"Have a seat," he instructs.

"Actually, could you tell me where the bathroom is?" I ask, embarrassed. I know I should've gone at the studios.

"Sure," he nodded with a smile. "See that door? Go down the steps and it's the first door on the left."

"Thanks," I smile, opening up the door.

After I reach the bottom of the stairs, I walk towards the door when I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and a hand clap over my mouth. I squirm and scream, but it's no use. I get set down in a dark, empty room. I look up to see who grabbed me.

Nick.

What? He's in a wheelchair! Well, not anymore, but he was. NO ONE heals that fast.

"What are you doing?" I shout.

"Shut up," he tells me harshly. "Go sit down."

I slowly back up to the edge of the room and slide down the wall.

"What are you doing?" I ask again in a softer, more fearful voice.

"I said shut up!" he yells as he pulls out a gun.

My breath hitched in my throat.

"Just do as I say and we'll have no problems," he says and tears fill my eyes and pour down my face like a monsoon. He walks out and shuts the door.

Why didn't I listen to Tawni?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chad's POV**

Where is Sonny? She hasn't been here all day. I asked Marshall; he said that she didn't call in sick, which worries me. Her mom is in Wisconsin. She won't know. No one knows where Sonny is... except Sonny! I'll just call Sonny.

After about six rings, someone picks up... and it's not Sonny. I hear a deep voice say, "Hello?"

A million things could run through my mind right now, but I can only think of one possibility: That's her boyfriend.

"I-is Sonny there?" I stutter.

He hesitates, "Yeah."

"Can I talk to her?" I ask.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," I answer.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" he whispers. "You her boyfriend?"

"No, she just wasn't at work today. I was just checking on her," I inform him.

"She's fine," he says harshly. "Goodbye."

But before he hung up, I could hear a small, weak voice yell, "Chad! Help!"

My heart begins to race. That's not her boyfriend. I quickly dial the number again and he picks up.

"What?" he shouts.

"What are you doing with Sonny?" I demand.

"None of your business."

"Well, I don't think Sonny wants to be there so it is," I tell him.

"Hey, we're just gonna have a little fun," he says innocently.

"You mean you're gonna touch her on her..." I trail off.

"That doesn't concern you."

And with that, he hung up the phone. I've gotta find Sonny.

Thankfully, I have the Find My Friends app so I find Sonny's phone and put it in the GPS feature on my phone. I run to my car and drive there. It took me about thirty minutes. Stupid traffic. I park the car outside the poorly constructed house and circle around it, trying to find an open window. I finally find on and I slowly slide it open. I climb inside after I make sure that her kidnapper isn't in the room. I open door after door until I see someone in one of the rooms, crying.

Sonny.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Last night was the most painful sleeping experience ever. First off, he tied my hands behind my back and he tied a rope around my ankles. The floor was unbearably cold and hard.

Just then, I see the door open.

Nick.

"What do you want?" I ask nervously.

He unties the ropes from my wrists and ankles, releasing me from all the pain. But suddenly, his lips attack mine and I try to squirm out of his reach, but he is too strong.

"Relax," he says. "We're just gonna have a little fun."

"I've had fun once. It was awful," I say nervously.

But apparently, he doesn't care because he then slides my shirt off of me, leaving me in my black bra. He starts unclasp my bra before my phone rings.

"You have a phone?" he bellows.

I just slowly timidly. He reaches into my back pocket and answers it.

He answers with a, "Hello?"

Nick looks over at me and says, "Yeah."

There's a pause again.

"Who are you?" he asks.

Another pause.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" he whispers. "You her boyfriend?"

Did he say Chad Dylan Cooper?

"No, she just wasn't at work today. I was just checking on her," I inform him.

"She's fine," he says harshly. "Goodbye."

But before he hung up, I could hear a small, weak voice yell, "Chad! Help!"

After a few seconds, the phone rings again.

"What?" he shouts.

Pause.

"None of your business."

Pause.

"Hey, we're just gonna have a little fun," he says innocently.

Gulp.

"That doesn't concern you."

And with that, he harshly hangs up the phone.

"Freakin' inturruptions!" he shouted. He scowls before he says, "We'll continue this later."

And with that, he walks out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

There she is: sitting there with her chin resting on her knees, crying her eyes out. I notice she is only half clothed, so I try to shield that part from my mind.

"Sonny," I whisper and she looks up, her eyes scared until she realizes it's me. Her eyes widen and a smile graces her beautiful face.

"What are you doing here?" she asks in shock.

"I'm getting you out of here," I inform her, tossing her her shirt that was on the floor. She hastily puts it on, and we are about to sneak out until someone comes crashing through the door. I turn my head to see a muscular man holding a gun pointed straight at us. My breathing increases as I look at the muzzle, which I'm sure contains a bullet that could kill either one of us at any moment. He lowers the gun and looks me straight in the eye.

"What are you doing here?" he asks sternly.

"Your "fun's" over," I say simply, glaring at him.

"Not on my watch," he says, walking over to Sonny and pushing her to the hard ground.

"You son of a-" I exclaim before he raises the gun once again. I smile meekly at him.

"Now, why don't you just make like a tree... and get out of here," he says coldly.

"It's make like a tree and leave, you idiot," I mumble.

"What'd you call me?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say quickly.

"Get out," he commands.

"No," I say calmly.

"What?" he asks.

"What? Are you deaf AND stupid? I said no!" I shout.

"Look, you have exactly three seconds to get out of here with your nuts intact," he shouts, pointing the gun downward.

"One," he begins.

"Look, Sonny is my friend. I just wanna-"

"Two," he says, raising his voice.

I cover my groin area, starting to panic.

"No! I just wanna help out a friend! N-" I shout before he cuts me off.

"Wait a minute. What am I doing? Now, I've got TWO celebrities hostage," he smirks.


End file.
